gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bleed out
Dialoge (Niko ist irgendwo unterwegs. Michelle ruft plötzlich an.) *'Michelle': Hey, Niko, hier ist Michelle. Wir haben uns durch Romans Freundin, Mallorie, getroffen. *'Niko': Ich erinnere mich, was gibt’s Michelle? *'Michelle': Ich mache so was normalerweise nicht, aber ich dachte mir, du musst sicher sehr einsam sein, nachdem du gerade erst nach Liberty City gezogen bist und so. *'Niko' (überraschend): Du machst was normalerweise nicht? *'Michelle': Du machst mir das nicht gerade leicht, oder? Ich frage dich, ob du mit mir ausgehen willst. *'Niko': Tut mir leid, ich bin es einfach immer noch nicht gewöhnt, wie die Dinge hier in Amerika funktionieren. Es wäre schön, auszugehen. Ich habe auch langsam die Nase voll davon, dauernd mit Roman rumzuhängen. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich bei dir zu Hause abhole? *'Michelle': Das hört sich gut an. Bis gleich. (Kurz, nachdem Michelle aufgelegt hat, ruft Roman an.) *'Roman': Niko, Bledar sitzt mir im Genick auf den Basketball-Courts unter der Hochbahn in Firefly. *'Niko': Was will er? *'Roman': Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er wollen könnte oder wieso er sauer ist. Du? (Zu Bledar und Kalem): Na kommt, Jungs, lasst uns vernünftig sein. (Niko macht sich auf dem Weg nach Firefly.) *'Roman' (am Boden liegend): Hör zu, Dardan ist ein guter Freund von mir. Das war alles ein Missverständnis! (Kalem tritt Roman in den Bauch) *'Niko' (laut): Hey! *'Bledar': Scheiße, da ist er. Bleib am Fettsack dran und ich rede mit ihm. (Zu Niko): Das Problem ist zwischen uns und deinem Cousin. *'Niko' (wütend): Ich hab euch gesagt, ihr sollt das lassen. Jetzt ist es zu spät. (Nachdem Niko Bledar zusammengeschlagen hat, ist Kalem an der Reihe.) *'Kalem' (laut): Das ist für Dardan! Das ist es, was wir von euren Schulden halten. Du bist ein billiger Stricher, genau wie dein Cousin! *'Roman': Das ist es, was ich euch schulde, plus Zinsen. (Nachdem Niko auch Kalem ausgeschaltet hat, wendet sich Niko Roman zu, der immer noch am Boden liegt.) *'Niko': Alles okay, Cousin? *'Roman': Ja, alles klar. Verfluchte Kredithaie, Mann. Wenn noch einer von diesen Gangstern versucht ... (Roman sieht am Zaun Dardan.) *'Roman': Wenn man von Scheißköpfen redet ... Da ist Dardan. Komm, mein Wagen steht da drüben. Schnappen wir ihn uns. Du fährst! Mir geht’s nicht so gut. (Dardan flüchtet mit seinem Willard. Niko und Roman nehmen unverzüglich die Verfolgung auf.) *'Roman': Die Kerle denken, sie sind besser als ich. Die glauben, sie können mich anscheißen und fertigmachen, weil sie in der Überzahl sind. Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich und du, Niko, wir werden’s denen zeigen. Scheiß Dardan, macht mir alles kaputt, Scheiße. Für wen hält der sich? Dieser kleine albanische Gauner. Wenn ich einen gestohlenen Fernseher kaufen will, dann geh ich zu Dardan. Was glaubt er, mit wem er’s zu tun hat, Scheiße? Mit Bellic Enterprises, so sieht’s aus. Wir schaffen’s ganz nach oben, Niko! Ganz nach oben. *Niko (ein bisschen genervt): Lass uns für den Anfang versuchen, am Leben zu bleiben, Cousin. (Nach einer Weile hält Dardan vor einem leerstehenden Gebäude.) *'Roman': Dardan hält an. Er versucht, zu Fuß zu entkommen. (Dardan versucht über die Treppen zu flüchten. Niko nimmt erneut die Verfolgung auf.) *'Dardan': Bleib mir vom Leib, verdammt! (Oben angekommen stellen sich beide zum Kampf gegenüber. Dardan ist mit einem Messer bewaffnet.) *'Dardan': Motherfucker, geh weg von mir! Du hast mir den Arm gebrochen, Mann! Dein Cousin schuldet uns Geld, du Arschgesicht. (Niko schubst Dardan aus dem Fenster.) *'Dardan': Ahhhhh! *'Niko': Argh! Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich hier keine Menschen umbringen werde. (Niko kehrt zum Auto zurück.) *'Niko': Dardan macht dir keine Probleme mehr, Cousin. *'Roman' (erleichtert): Gut gemacht, Cousin. Fahr zurück zum Depot, diese Schrammen tun langsam weh. *'Niko': Diese Männer, diese Wucherer wie Dardan, die versuchen immer, alles aus einem rauszupressen. Ein Mann in Europa, auch ein Russe ... Bulgarin. Er lebt an der Adria. Er glaubte, ich schulde ihm Geld, was nicht stimmte. Er hat mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Es führte kein Weg an ihm vorbei. *'Roman': Hast du mit ihm das Gleiche gemacht wie mit Dardan und Bledar? *'Niko': Dazu hatte er zu viele Verbindungen. Ich musste weggehen. Er ist einer der Gründe, wieso ich hier bin. *'Roman': Und natürlich, um deinen Cousin zu besuchen. *'Niko': Natürlich. *'Roman': Von jetzt an werden wir keine Probleme mehr haben, Cousin. Jetzt fahren wir in ruhigem Fahrwasser direkt ganz nach oben. *'Niko': Wir werden sehen, ob das so einfach wird. (Niko setzt Roman vor dem Taxi-Depot ab.) *'Roman': Danke, Cousin. Wir sehen uns später. Mission Nachdem sich Niko im Bekleidungsgeschäft einige neue Klamotten gekauft hat, steht dem Date mit Michelle nichts mehr im Weg. Begebt euch daher zu ihrem Apartment in Rotterdam Hill. Unterwegs klingelt allerdings urplötzlich das Handy – es ist Roman, der euch bittet, schnell zu den Basketball-Feldern in Firefly Projects zu kommen, da die albanischen Kredithaie erneut dabei sind, ihn aufzumischen. Es ist eure Entscheidung: Date oder Rettungsaktion? Falls ihr das Date wählt, macht das überhaupt nichts, denn ihr könnt die Mission auch nach dem Date noch mal spielen. Roman wird euch nur bitten, ihn aus dem Krankenhaus abzuholen. Angekommen seht ihr Roman schon auf dem Boden liegen, während zwei der drei Albaner auf ihn eintreten. Zuerst müsst ihr den ersten töten. Ihr könnt ihn mit Tritten, mit normalen und Alternativschlägen bekämpfen. Außerdem könnt ihr gegnerischen Angriffen ausweichen und Konter einleiten, mit denen Gegner schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt werden können. Wenn ihr den ersten Gegner erledigt habt, kommt schon der zweite. Auch diesen gilt es, zu erledigen. Der Chef der drei, Dardan Petrela, entscheidet sich, zu fliehen. Er steht außerhalb der Spielfeldumzäunung, hetzt zu seinem Willard und gibt Gas. Rennt so schnell es geht mit Roman zu dessen parkendem Taxi und häng dich an Dardan dran! Er kurvt zunächst durch den Süden Brokers, dann durch die Docks von East Hook und weiter nach BOABO, wo er seine Karre stehen lässt, aussteigt und in eines der dortigen Lagerhäuser flieht. Folge ihm die breite Außentreppe des Lagerhauses hinauf und mach dich im Inneren des Gebäudes auf einen nicht ungefährlichen Messerkampf gefasst. Nimm ihm die Waffe ab und setz ihm ordentlich zu. Wenn ihr ihn in der Nähe des Fensters tötet, kann es passieren, dass er durch die Scheibe kracht und im Wasser des Humboldt Rivers landet. Kehrt zu Roman und seinem Taxi zurück und bringt ihn zum Taxi-Betrieb. Diese Mission ist ein Nahkampf- und Verfolgungstutorial. Alternative Ihr könnt vor der Mission, oder während ihr zu Roman fahrt, einen Cop überfahren und seine Waffe aufheben. So ist es einfacher die drei Albaner zu erledigen, jedoch verpasst man die Nahkampfanweisungen. Genauso gut kann man in das unweit von Romans Wohnung geparkte Polizeiauto (oder jedes andere beliebige Polizeiauto) einsteigen; so kriegt man eine fünfschüssige Combat-Schrotflinte, die den Nahkampf wesentlich einfacher gestaltet. Wenn man die Nahkampfanweisungen nicht verpassen will, sich den Kampf mit bloßen Fäusten aber leichter gestalten will, kann man auch einen der zwei Baseballschläger in der Nähe von Romans Wohnung einsammeln, diese liegen auf dem Parkplatz hinter der Hove Beach Station und hinter der Comrades Bar. Dieser hat den zusätzlichen Vorteil, dass man mit ihm Dardans Messerangriffe gefahrlos abblocken kann. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn du die beiden ersten Albaner nicht fertigmachen kannst, dich vom dritten Albaner abschütteln lässt bzw. ihn nicht im Kampf besiegst, wenn Roman stirbt bzw. etwas unterwegs mit seinem Taxi passiert bzw. das Taxi stehen gelassen wurde (wenn du dich zu weit entfernt hast) oder wenn du außer Gefecht bist. Trivia *Wenn Romans Taxi stehengelassen wurde (z.B. wenn du nach dem Kampf ins Wasser springst und zu weit rausschwimmst) schlägt die Mission fehl. Danach folgt eine kurze Zwischensequenz, in der beide mit dem Bus vor dem Taxi-Depot ankommen. Roman regt sich dann auf, wie er das Geld für das Taxi zusammenbekommen soll. Eigentlich ist das unlogisch, da Roman während des Kampfes mit Dardan die ganze Zeit im Taxi saß. Bildergalerie 4654-gta-iv-bleed-out.jpg 4655-gta-iv-bleed-out.jpg 4656-gta-iv-bleed-out.jpg 4677-gta-iv-bleed-out.jpg 4678-gta-iv-bleed-out.jpg 4679-gta-iv-bleed-out.jpg Video-Anleitung Fortsetzung Falls noch nicht erledigt: Datei:Michelleicon.png – Michelle → First Date Ansonsten: Datei:Icon-roman.png – Roman Bellic → Easy Fare Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Roman-Bellic-Missionen